Frost Bite
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: After a minor fight with guys Carlos gets locked in a freezer, he is hurt but still insist's he's going to get out without the help of his friends...after Carlos is betrayed by Logan, everyone turns on him, but will it be too late to apologise to Logan when the unexpected happens? After Carlos refuses to see his injured friend, James dark side starts to show...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this story i have been planning for a while and its going to be a one shot but if you guys like it , i might continue it for a two or even three shot, so review and tell me what you think. :) enjoy and i don't own anything.**

"so are you sure you boys are making dinner tonight" Mrs Kinght questioned.

" Yes mum we said we would, and were going to " Kendall said

" Okay well since last time you cooked you almost set the house on fire I'm taking me and and katie out to see that new movie kiss and tell and then I'm taking us out for diner." Mrs Knight said feeling bad because she didn't want to eat her sons food.

"You mean you're not staying for dinner" Kendall said with puppy dog eyes.

" No sorry sweetie" Mrs knight apologised.

" Its ok i understand ,well have fun" Kendall said.

" We will see you later" Mrs knight said, her and katie walking out of the apartment.

"Well lets get started Logan ,James you get the pans hot and ill get the steak out the freezer"Kendall said

"What about me?" Carlos questioned feeling upset that he had been left out.

"well when mrs knight said WE almost set the house on fire she meant you, she was just trying to be nice, so maybe you should sit this one out" James said trying not to sound rude.

" i swear we i put the steaks in here " Kendall said scratching his head.

" You guys always leave me out" Carlos said pouting.

" Carlos were sorry , if you'd really like to help, then you can go down stairs and sneak into the freezer and get some steak." Logan said suggesting the idea.

"No" Carlos said sternly.

"what" Kendall said

" I said NO, you guys are always leaving me out of things that you do and you still expect me to run around and do stuff for you, well it stops now" Carlos said walking out the door.

Kendall ran out the door after his friend . " Carlos wait" Kendall yelled.

" Go away kendall" Carlos spoke not making eye contact.

" Look I'm sorry"

"well you should be"

" Do you want to get the steak,because if you don't ill get it im already half there anyway" Kendall said

'Ill get your stupid steaks but thats it" Carlos said walking towards the plamwoods kitchen .

" Thank you, i guess ill meet you back at the apartment then " Kendall said walking off even thought he could tell that carols was still mad at him.

" Yeah whatever"

Carlos walked towards the kitchen. " stupid Kendall thinks he can take control, like he doesn't make mistakes its not my fault i'm so clumsy" Carlos mumbled as he approached the kitchen freezer.

**-back at the apartment-**

" Hey Kendall wheres Carlos? " Logan asked

" Hes getting some steaks" Kendall replied.

" So im guessing hes not mad anymore" James said

" Oh no hes still mad but he said he would get the steaks"

" So he's mad but he still getting the steaks?, that doesn't make sense" Logan said raising an eyebrow.

" it doesn't have to as long as we keep everyone safe and the apartment lets try not to burn it down" Kendall said with a crooked smile.

**- back at the freezer-**

Carlos was holding the door open with a sack of patties , he wondered in side, shivering and the temperature diffrence." Okay where abouts do you keep stea- BANG

Carlos turned around to find the freezer door had slammed shut.

"no, no,no shit" Carlos ran towards the door slipping in the process and twisting his ankle. " ow ow ow" Carlos let a small tear fall as he clutched his throbbing ankle.

Carlos's body temperature was dropping dramatically, and hid heart was beating faster as an attempt to keep his body warm.

Carlos stopped his whimpering, and took out his phone to find that his battery had died " Kendall was right, i always mess everthing up" Carlos said to himself.

Carlos brought his hand up to his head to find he had a small cut above his eyebrow he must of hit his head when he fell, " You know what Carlos you don't need them y-you, c-can get out o-of here." Carlos mumbled and welcomed the oncoming darkness. "g-guys?"

**So what did you think, leave it as a oneshot right pretty shitty , anyway ****review and when i get back of my holiday i will update my other stores, and thank you to all of those people who are still reading them:)**

**xx Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey so most of the reviews i got told me to carry on so thats what i did, duh, anyway enjoys:) and i don't own anything, well maybe i own the freeze :P**

Carlos opened his eyes to find he was still locked in the pushed himself up onto his elbows and stood up,forgetting about his ankle. Carlos soon fell back down letting out a small yelp.

He slowly pulled up his pants to see his ankle and swollen up and it was a light purple colour. " Shit i wish Logan was here, he would know what to do" Carlos said to himself." WAIT NO I DONT," Carlos pulled himself up this time trying not to put too much pressure on his injured ankle.

" Okay think phones dead, wait theres always a safety latch unless you get locked in, Carlos hopped over to the door and pulled on the safety latch the door opened, but when Carlos went to pull the his hand of the handle put it was stuck to the ice and it ripped a thin layer of skin off enough to make it bleed " Fuck agh"Carlos grabbed part of his shirt and tore it wrapping it round his hand to stop the bleeding.

" The steaks" Carlos pried the door open with some bags of ice making sure it stayed this time, he hopped round the freezer untill he found the steaks and held them in his good hand he put some weight on his ankle trying to walk as normal as possible the Kendall and the guys wouldn't notice he was injured.

Carlos walked into the Lobby the air seemed hotter than before, which seemed to make him shiver even more. Carlos took the elevator up to the second floor and limped towards 2J, he opened the door to find the guys luckily not facing his way.

"Here!" Carlos tossed the steaks towards the counter and limped towards the bathroom as qulicky as he could.

" Carlos where the hell have you been we have been waiting 40 minutes for these." James shouted.

Carlos shut and locked the bathroom door, luckily for him thats where all the first aid supplies were kept. Carlos had been hurt enough times to know how to treat a few minor injures himself.

Carlos dampened a cotton wool ball and dabbed his head wound until the blood was gone it revealed a 1cm long cut he applied cream and waited for the redness to got before using some of Mrs Knights make up to cover it up completely .

Next he snuck into Logan's medical supplies under the sink, everyone knew where they were, Carlos grabbed an ace bandage from the back there were several in their so he doubted anyone would notice one was missing.

Carlos tightly wrapped his ankle wrapping it more where it hurt most to give it support. It was now a deeper shade of purple with a tinge of blue. Carlos stood up and he ankle was easier to walk-on , which was a good sign he had wrapped it right.

He combed his hair and washed his face being carful of his cut. Still feeling cold Carlos went into he bedroom and changed in to joggers mainly because he was cold and partly because had to hide his bandage, he also put on his maple leaf hoodie and walked out to the kitchen, trying his best not to limp.

" Any reason your wearing joggers and a hoodie when its like 100 degrees outside?" James asked.

' I felt cold is that okay with you?" Carlos said cockily .

" Geez some one's touchy" James said turning his attention back to the steaks.

" Are you catching a cold , ill get the thermometer " Logan said walking towards the bathroom.

Carlos wasn't bothered until he realised that he would notice this missing bandage, Carlos leaped off the breakfast stool,in an attempt to stop Logan, but he landed oh his bad ankle. Carlos's ankle not being able to support all of his weight and once buckled from underneath him and Carlos fell to the ground with a shriek.

**dun dun dun, sooo will Carlos think of an excuse or will the other boys find out hes hurt ? ****Review please :) should i continue or leave it their ?**

**xx Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, heres chapter 3 enjoy :) and i don't own anything.**

"Carlos what happened?" Kendall said running over to Carlos who was now lying on the ground with his face screwed up with pain.

"I saw a mouse" Carlos said holding back the tears.

" Then why are you on the floor?" James asked offering Carlos a hand.

" What happened who screamed?" Logan said rushing in with thermometer in his hand.

"Carlos fell" Kendall said

" No i didn't , i saw a mouse" Carlos said.

" Then why are you on the floor?" Logan asked

" Fine I fell you happy?" Carlos said taking James hand .

James pulled Carlos up and Carlos walked over to his room and closed the door.

" Well he was acting suspicious" Kendall said walking back over to the stove.

" Did anyone notice Carlos's limp?" Logan asked

" What, Logan you worry too much" James said.

Carlos shut his door to his and Logan's shared room and flopped down on his bed, he pulled up his pants and slowly unwrapped his throbbing ankle to find it worse than before, it was harder to stand than before as well.

" Hey Carlos i was just coming to say dinner's almost

"Oh my god , Carlos what happened?" Logan said shocked at the colour of Carlos's ankle.

" Logan please you can't tell anyone" Carlos said with pleading eyes.

" Carlos we need to get you to a doctors" Logan exclaimed

" No the guys can't find out"

' Carlos this is serious, if its not treated by a doctor, it could cause you trouble in your later life" Logan said seriously concerned

" You're a doctor you can help me, right?" Carlos asked.

" Carlos just because i read medical journals and take first aid courses doesn't make me a doctor, besides i don't have the right equipment" Logan said

" Yeah you do you have that giant bag of stuff in the bathroom"

" Carlos i can't-

" Please Logie?" Carlos said knowing that Logan knew he was desperate because he used the words Logie.

" Fine" Logan said knowing it was wrong to hide this from his friends

" And you promise not to tell anyone?"

" I promise, now lets sort your ankle out" Logan said walking towards the bathroom.

Logan came back into their shared bedroom with a bunch of medical supplies. After Carlos's ankle was wrapped he made him walk on it to she how much weight he could hold.

" Carlos judging by how much weight you're putting on it , i really think you should see a doctor"

" Logan if i do that he will probably give me crutches and then Kendall will probably say i told you so , and i just want them to think i can do one thing right" Carlos said

" fine come on dinner's ready" Logan said about to walk out the door." Oh i almost forgot Carlos is their anywhere else that hurts?"Logan asked coming back into the room.

" My head hurts?"Carlos complained holding his head in his hands.

"Carlos your ankle wasnt from before was it, did you hurt yourself earlier?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

Carols nodded

" Oh Litos it's okay to hurt your self, and you shouldn't feel like you have to hide it from your friends" Logan said laying a hand on Carlos's shoulder. " Now tell me where else it hurts?"

"Just my head and ankle"

"tell me what exactly happened?" Logan said wanting to understand the full extent to Carlos's injures.

" Well i was gonna go for a walk but then Kendall ran after me and told me to go get the steaks,and i wanted to prove to you guys that i could do something without messing up or getting hurt, so i went to the freezer but the door closed and i got locked in, so i ran to the door but i slipped on some ice and hit my head. Thats when i got knocked unconscious -

" You were unconscious, CARLOS why didn't you tell me, you could have a concussion" Logan scolded his friend

" Im sorry d-don't shout my head hurts" Carlos whimpered.

" Sorry buddy go on" Logan apologised sympathetically.

" Anyways when i woke up my ankle was really hurting, but i decided to get the steaks and find a way out, then i remembered freezers have safety latches, so i pulled it and the door opened but my hand was stuck so when i pulled it off a layer of my skin came off too, so i ripped my shirt and tied it around so it would stop the bleeding-

Logan grabbed Carlos hand and untied the piece of shirt, he took out a plaster and placed it on the wound. " Sorry finish your story"

"Then i went back to the apartment and i tried my best to sneak past you guys then i cleaned my self up, but i was still shivering to i got changed into this then, when i told you guys i was cold, you went to get the thermometer, and i realised you would notice one of your bandages was missing so i went to run after you and that's when i twisted my ankle again" Carlos finished talking and he wrapped his quilt around him and shivered into it.

" You still cold buddy?" Logan asked

"Y-yes" Carlos was getting colder

"Carlos, Carlos?" Logan said snapping his fingers in front of Carlos's face but Carlos was unresponsive . " Carlos, Carlos can you hear me?"

**Yeah that's right i stopped it there, ooooooh whats going to happen, review to find out :)**

**xx Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so thanks for the reviews, i don't own anything, enjoy :)**

Carlos lay there unconscious although his body was shivering uncontrollably." Carlos, come on" Logan said close to tears tapping the young Latino's face.

" Im sorry buddy but I'm going to have to tell the others." Logan said feeling awful that he was breaking his promise but at the same time he knew it was the right thing to do.

Logan fanatically ran into the kitchen yelling for his friends

"Woah Logan dude chill' Kendall said walking over to his friend.

" Its Carlos he needs a doctor, NOW!" Logan said motioning for his friends to follow him. They all burst into Carlos's room to find him semi conscious and shivering.

" James call an ambulance" Kendall called kneeling next to Carlos's bed. " Carlos can you hear me?"

"K-kendall"

"Yeah its me"

"L-logan h-he-

"Yeah Logans here too" Kendall said stroking the tanned boys hair.

"L-logans fault" Carlos mumbled just loud enough for Kendall to hear.

"What you did this" Kendall said standing up backing Logan into a corner in the process .

"Kendall wait you don't understand thats not what he mean-

"HEY whats going on here i leave for 2 minutes and this happens" James said pulling Kendall off Logan. "Kendall leave it"

"NO HE DID THIS TO CARLOS" Kendall yelled

Logan stood up his lip and eyebrow bleeding and his eye already changing colour

'Logan what fuck man," James cursed

"Please let me explain" Logan said feeling kind of dizzy.

"NO need Carlos already cleared that up" Kendall said full of rage.

"He's delirious he doesn't know what he's talking about that not what happened "Logan said trying to defend himself.

Kendall was about to say something but the paramedics burst in,and immediately noticed Carlos on the bed.

"Whats you're friends name?" One man asked. Logan stepped forward. "Carlos" Logan answer.

"Hello Carlos , my names Jay can you hear me?" ,Sorry i never got your name?"

"Logan"

"Okay Logan can you tell me what happened?" Jay asked.

"He was locked in a freezer, for almost 1 hour and he was unconscious while being locked in there, and i also think he might have fractured his ankle" Logan replied

"Okay thank you, you want to come along you might need stitches in that eyebrow" The paramedic suggested.

"Yeah okay" Logan said following the paramedic out the door, and with that Logan and Carlos were gone,and Kendall and James were left alone .

"I feel so bad" Kendall said as James realised his grip.

"Your a dick head you know that" James said

"EXCUSE ME, your not exactly innocent here 'what the fuck man' " Kendall said mocking James.

"Why didn't you let him explain, instead of jumping to conclusions" James questioned.

"Fuck off" Kendall said walking out.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Out ... where the fuck do you think" Kendall said

James and Kendall finally made it to the hospital. Logan had 2 stitches in his eyebrow, a swollen lip and a black eye. Kendall approached Logan.

"Hey" Kendall said scratching the back of his neck.

"Hi"

"How is he?' Kendall asked.

"Dont know they haven't said anything " Logan said sitting on a nearby chair Kendall followed.

"So how are you?'

"Fine why wouldn't i be"

"Logan i-

"No Kendall , i get it okay you punched me , it hurt I'm over it, were here for Carlos not me" Logan said getting up and walking to Carlos's doctor.

"how is he?" Logan asked.

"Well he's got mild hypothermia and a fractured ankle but he's going to be fine were going to keep him over night and he can go home in the morning after a parent has signed the discharge forms." The doctor said walking over to Carlos's room Logan followed. "He's in here, not too long thought he needs rest."

"Okay thanks doc" Logan said hesitating to enter Carlos's room.

"Hey Carlos how you feeling?' Logan asked seeing the latino sitting up in bed.

"How could you" Was all Carlos had to say.

"Carlos you were unconscious, and in shock from hypothermia and not to mention your broken ankle, what was i supposed to do throw a blanket over you and pretend you weren't there" Logan scolded realising he was a bit too harsh. Carlos eyes welled up with tears.

"Look I'm sorry okay ,Carlos please don't ignore me i thought i was doing the right thing." Logan said.

"Yeah well all you've done is make things worse, because there going to come in here along with Mrs Knight and Katie and baby me, and that's exactly what id dint want to happen thanks Logan thanks a lot" and those were the last words Carlos spoke to Logan all night.

**Well if youre bothering to read my ****authors note can you please review, hope you enjoyed this chappy, i will try and update soon , theres probably only a few more chapters to go, but id you have any suggestions or theres anything you'd like to see happen just let me know and i will try and add all of the ideas, assuming that i get any. REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews and i have decided to go ahead with my authors note because majority wanted it, sorry to those who said they will stop reading my story if i do it, well thats your choice, but give it a go you might just like the idea, enjoy either way :), i don't own anything X**

Carlos lay in 2J with his leg propped up on a stack of pillows, Kendall and James surrounding him, and Logan was Locked Away in his room obeying Carlos's wish to say away from him, and still mad at Kendall he sat there, trying to read his favourite book but it was harder that Logan thought because the only thing on his mind was Carlos, and how much he wanted to be in that lounge helping him.

Logan had sat there Long enough, he was sick of being isolated from Carlos, so he decided if he was going to keep his distance it wasn't going to be in that apartment. Logan walked out into the living room, to find two pairs of eyes staring at him, he didn't care how many eyes were on him he just wanted Carlos to look at him, just one time but he didn't.

Logan approached them. "Im going out" Logan said flatly and as much as he didn't want to tell them where he was going he knew he had to it was one of Mrs Knights policy's.

"Ill come" Kendall said getting up off the couch. Kendall had been trying to talk with Logan, but every attempt just crashed and burned.

"No its fine" Logan said slamming the door on the way out. Kendall flinched at the noise.

"Im going after him" Kendall stated, about to follow his friend.

"Kendall maybe you should just leave him" James suggested, knowing Kendall was going to object

"James i need to apologise, he needs to no I'm sorry" Kendall cried.

"Whatever"

"at least I'm trying" Kendall exclaimed.

"Its not that Ken, Its just he clearly want to be left alone and , well thats not helping either" James said gesturing to Carlos.

"Hey" Carlos said frowning

"Sorry but its true, can you at least tell us why your mad at him?' James asked

"I already said its none of your business" Carlos said turing his attention back to the TV.

Kendall had no more to say, so he left 2J in search of Logan.

Kendall thought back to when they were kids, when ever Logan was sad or upset he would go bike riding, then Kendall realised that the only bike that Logan owned now was a motor bike. Kendall thought for a few minutes where Logan kept the bike then he remembered, the old shed near the dump. Kendall ran towards the nearest bus stop he checked the schedule.

"Dam it" The bus had just left and the next bus wasnt for another 30 minutes. Kendall pulled out his phone and dialled Logans number.

Hey

"Logan i- "

This is Logan please leave a message and ill get back to you beep .

Kendall closed his phone angrily. Kendall got out his phone again but this time he rang James. "Kendall hey, did you find him?"

"No but i think i know where he is" Kendall said

"Where?"

"Dosent matter, do you still have the keys to my mums car?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah why did you pass your test?" James asked.

" NO but i need to borrow them im on my way now"

"Kendall you need a adult in the car, you only have a permit" James exclaimed.

" james im fine its like a 5 minute drive" Kendall said hanging up the phone as he walked up to the entrance of the palm woods.

Kendall persuaded James to give him the keys, which he did. Kendall got in the drivers side and adjusted the mirrors, and seat until he was comfortable, he started the engine and pulled out of the palm woods car park.

The road was smooth until Kendall got near the dump, he saw the 500m ahead sign,Kendall wasn't really paying attention to the road, it was perfectly vertical, out in the sticks if you will.

Kendall approached the dump the road turned in to a giant curl, it felt as though it went on forever, Kendall was about to pull into the side of the road, when Logan's motorbike came out of nowhere and hit Kendall's side of the car sending Kendall unconscious and Logan flying off and onto the gravely verge.

A small crowd of construction workers and greasy men surrounded the crash scene, both boys lay unconscious one seriously more damaged that the other...

**Sorry i dont know how this chapter turned out :(... hoped it lived up to your expectations, sorry for those who didnt want me to do this have i ruined the story ? ****Review anyway :/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reviewing , this is a special chapter because I'm writing it to celebrate because guess what i got today ... a big time rush tooth brush that sings BTR songs while you brush your teeth, i don't own anything, enjoy :)**

Smoke fogged up the air, as one of the construction men pulled Kendall out of the car. The stench of burned rubber filled the air. 'Kendall's eyes shot open and he started to cough, Kendall clutched his chest due to the intense pain coming from his ribs. "Logan" Kendall coughed out.

"Hey kid its okay we called an ambulance" One man said.

Kendall placed his hand on the ground and pushed himself up only to find his arm buckle from underneath him, his shoulder was dislocated."Ahhhhh" Kendall screamed. Kendall sat their and gritted his teeth. 'L-logan " no reply. Kendall pushed himself up with his good arm and hunched his way over to Logan, who no-one dared to even touch him.

Logan lay face down on the gravel which was now stained red. "Logan" Kendall yelled in disbelief , he stumbled towards Logan and fell to his side. "Logan" Kendall said rolling his friend onto his back. "gah" Kendall shrieked turning his head unable to look at the mess he had caused. Logan had road rash and bits of gravel imbedded in him face, his left arm and leg were twisted and bruised , but worse of all his head was bleeding, he was losing blood fast.

Kendall didnt know what to do so he cried , he sat there and cried not because he was in pain but because this was his fault, his fault that Logan was in so much pain, The reason he lay their was his fault. "Logan please just open your eyes" Kendall sobbed.

**Back at the apartment**

"Carlos come on dude just tell me whats wrong" James pleaded with his friend "You really wanna know" Carlos said moving into the sitting position.

'yeah i really do, look man your my best friend and your clearly upset, and all you've don't lately is shut everybody out" James said looking into Carlos big brown eyes. "You James, you, Kendall,Logan you all treat me like a kid i mean come on I'm older that you and Kendall and you two are the worst, constantly treating me like I'm a child and i was sick of it, when i got hurt Logan found out so i made him promise to not tell you guys because i knew you'd treat me like this, so at the hospital i told him to stay away from me" Carlos explained.

"So thats why Logan's been avoiding you, because you told him to, Carlos how could you he's your friend" James said walking towards the exit. "Where are you going?" Carlos shouted.

"To find Kendall, and tell him that Logan wasn't avoiding him, it was you" James said raising his voice. "Don't walk away from me" Carlos said attempting to get up. "Your a asshole, their your friends, and its time you started treating them the way they treat you" James said slamming the door on his way out. Carlos was left alone with James's words clouding his thoughts.

James took the elevator down and walked towards the Lobby taking out his phone and dialling Kendall's number. "Hi this is Kendall please leave a message and ill get back to you" "Listen Kendall , i know you've been having a hard time apologising to Logan but its okay i don't think he was avoiding you as such it was Carlos, so call me back" James said hanging up just realising that he didn't know where Kendall was.

James walked back to 2J and the first thing he noticed was Carlos hadn't moved from his earlier position, ignoring Carlos James walked towards Logan's room and opened his laptop, James started searching for a file name tracking, when he came across it he opened it and typed in Kendall's name, it instantly popped up with a picture and Kendall and some basic info, underneath that it had a big blue button that read 'find'. James clicked find and it came up with Kendall's location 'gosnel land fill'. "Whats Kendall doing at the dump" James said to himself.

"hmmm" James thought to himself before typing in another name 'Logan', James did the same as before until it came up with Logan's location as-well 'gosnel land fill'. "He found him" James said with a smile not knowing about the crash.

James once again left the apartment and ran towards the bus stop, the bus had just arrived , after he had boarded the bus James got out his phone once again and called Kendall, but the same as last time it went to voicemail 'hi this is Kendall please leave a message and ill get back to you' ."Kendall its me again why aren't you picking up your phone, anyway i know where you and Logan are and I'm on my way, so stay where you are" James said hanging up the phone.

James being the only one on the bus moved to the front and asked the driver why it was taking so long. "Excuse me, we should be there by now, is their a traffic jam" James asked.

"Yeah sorry kid but I'm going to have to turn back just got paged theres been a crash near the land fill, two teenagers are being taken to hospital and there blocking off the road" The bus driver said.

singular words were rushing through James's head 'crash, land-fill, teenagers, hospital'. Then it all clicked James shot up from his seat. 'Let me off" James demanded. "Sorry i can its against regulations" The man replied.

"Please there my friends, stop the bus , let me off please" James begged his eyes welling up with tears. The bus driver saw James tears and that was enough for him to stop the bus and open that door. "Im sorry" He said.

James didn't even say thank you all he thought about was those four words and it couldn't be them, it couldn't. James ran as fast as he could the road felt like it went on forever, he couldn't feel his legs, and his lungs were gasping for air, he finally came to a stop. James had seen the wreak, the smoke, the car. James's legs buckled from underneath him, he was lost for words, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move he was frozen.

**Please review i did try to still make it interesting and involving Carlos, so now everyone is mad at Carlos for being a bad ****friend so i tried my best, REVIEW please,!, i will update as often as i can but i recently started year 12 and lets just say its not easy :?**

**Xx Amy**


	7. Chapter 7

**So thank you for the reviews that i got :), heres chapter 7 also a question for those that live in Australia, BTR are coming not sure the dates or the states but if anyone knows any info PM me or add to your review, thank you... anyway enjoy i don't own anything :)**

James was snapped out of his trance when he heard crying, but it wasn't from him, James looked up 'Kendall" James said rushing towards the huddled blonde figure.

"its all my fault" Kendall said not taking his eyes off Logan. "Kendall look at me" James said biting back tears. "J-james?"

"yeah I'm here" James said pulling Kendall into a hug and releasing when Kendall yelped. "Shit Kendall your shoulder" James said turning his head to the see an ambulance coming towards them, "Lets get you to the ambulance "James said attempting to lift Kendall. "No"

"What Kendall your need medical attention" James said, "I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION" Kendall yelled standing up, then returning to the hunch position "LOGAN, NEEDS HELP, PLEASE HELP HIM " Kendall sobbed stumbling towards the paramedic coming his way "HELP HIM PLEASE" Kendall shouted slumping into the arms of the paramedic . "I need you to Keep calm, can you do that?" The man said calmly "Kendall continued to rant and scream, but the paramedic continued to keep calm. "My name is josh and I'm going to help you okay."

"No my friend he-he-he's...

"Look your friend is getting help" Josh said tilting Kendall's head to the right to see Logan being attended to. 'Leave me" Kendall rasped out the crash finally setting in and his injuries talking a toll on his body, Kendall became weak and tired very fast.

" I cant do that in afraid, your coming with me" Josh said loading Kendall into a stretcher ignoring his protests. "I don't deserve your help this is my fault" Kendall sobbed.

Josh loaded Kendall into the ambulance along with Logan and James sat in the back. Kendall wouldn't take his eyes off Logan. "Kendall, Kendall" James kept calling Kendall's name all the way to the hospital,but not once did Kendall response or look at James.

Kendall and Logan were separated and taken to diffrent parts of the hospital, Logan was taken to the ICU and Kendall was admitted and given his own room, James joined him.

"Kendall please just let they give you some medicine please i hate seeing you like this" James begged his friend.

"What hate seeing me in pain" Kendall said glaring at James.

"Yes, but not just that you used to be our leader now your just being selfish" James said

"SELFISH, im not selfish, what I'm doing is taking punishment why should i have to be painless while Logan has to suffer" Kendall said

"Kendall think of what Logan would say if he was here right now, he wouldn't want you doing this to yourself" James said making his way to the exit " Oh and by the way Logan wasn't avoiding you it was Carlos" James said walking out to meet a frantic Mrs Knight rushing towards him.

"Where are they?" She said Katie by her side.

"Kendall's in there and i think Logan's in ICU" James said bluntly.

"Wheres Carlos?" James asked

"Hes at home"

"Why didn't he come?" James said his cheeks flushing red

"He said his ankle hurt" Mrs Knight said

" Im going to go get him, can i borrow your car" James asked tapping his foot impatiently

"Oh honey" Mrs Knight said stroking James head and passing him the car keys, before rushing into Kendal's room.

James walked out to the parking lot he drove all the way to the palm woods getting angrier with every passing moment. James was to impatient to wait for the elevator so he took the stairs. Lucky the door to the apartment was unlocked or James would of kicked it down.

"CARLOS,... CARLOS WHERE ARE YOU" James found him in the same position as before sat on the couch staring into space. "MY ANKLE HURT REALLY"

"It did"

"BULL, IVE SEEN THE TABLETS THEY GAVE YOU, NO WAY COULD YOU BE IN ENOUGH PAIN TO NOT COME TO THE HOSPITAL"James yelled.

"Why do you care anyway" Carlos said.

"OH SO YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO MOVE, I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOURE PARALYSED" James shouted

"YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WITH A LOUD VOICE JAMES!" Carlos said finally snapping.

"come on we're going to the hospital" James said lowering his voice.

"NO" Carlos shot back.

"CARLOS THE'RE YOUR FRIENDS" James shouted the anger rushing back to him.

"OBVIOUSLY NOT"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" James yelled.

"I THINK YOU KNOW" Carlos said sarcastically

"THATS IT IVE HAD ENOUGH GET UP,GET UP" James said grabbing Carlos's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"JAMES YOUR HURTING ME STOP" Carlos begged.

James kicked Carlos ankle repeatedly

"James please" Carlos said in tears

"This is real pain, how do you think your friends feel!"James said furious.

**cliffy please review sorry bad ending i will try and update soom :) REVEIW OK?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reviewing the updates will not be as quick from now on as i have sooooo much homework anyway i don't know if i made James out to be to much of a bully, i don't own anything :)**

James only stopped kicking Carlos when he was unconscious then it set in what he had done. "Oh my god Carlos im sorry i was mad, i didn't mean to" James said running his hands through his hair and looking around the room as if there were an audience.

Carlos forced his eyes open and looked at James, James un aware that Carlos was looking at him "I h-hate you" Carlos said trying to sit up. "Carlos thank god your awake" James exclaimed rushing over. "get away from me" Carlos half yelled half shouted. James's anger coursed through him and it came rushing to the surface as James remembered why he had kicked Carlos to unconscious in the first place.

"You know what i don't give a shit Carlos, go die in a hole" James yelled before leaving Carlos,.. again. James was more angrier than ever, he angrily drove back to the hospital accidentally scratching Mrs Knights car on the way. James stomped his way back to Kendall's room to find Mrs Knight gone.

"Wheres your mum?" James asked frustrated.

"She went to go find news on Logan{" Kendall said offering James a small smile.

"Well youve certainly changed your tune, havent you? " James said sarcastically.

"Look James im sorry, you were right i was being selfish, im sorry" Kendall said gesturing to the IV in his arm. "You took the medicine" James said letting some of his anger drain.

"yeah you were right, Logan wouldn't want me to be in pain, Did you get Carlos to come?" Kendall asked.

"NO" James said the drained anger rushing back. " OKAY, i was just asking" Kendall said shrinking back into his covers.

"I'm sorry im just so angry with him... well actually there's something that i did and your probal-

"James what did you do?" Kendall said springing upright in his bed, but then falling back a bit due to his broken ribs, and arm.

"Kendall please don't get mad because i know what your lik-

"JAMES"

"I kicked him, but not just once over and over,untill he was unconscious, ..." Kendall made no sign of responding any time soon so James continued. "I was mad and i didn't know what i was doing... Kendall please say something"

"I don't know what to say" Kendall blurted out, no tone or attitude to his voice. "Well maybe that you understand and you see were im coming from" Jame said.

" I don't understand James, why the hell would you do that" Kendall yelled the last part finally looking James in the eye. "Well i just wanted him to feel the pain you guys were going through"

"James your no better than your father, you beat him untill he was unconscious" Kendall exclaimed.

"DONT YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM" James yelled walking over to Kendall gripping the bed rails so tight his knuckles turned white. 'James you know its true you just don't want to admi-

*SLAP* Kendall cradled his face even with his bad arm. James eyes Kendall sheepishly as if trying to apologize with his eyes. 'Kendall i-

"Get out" Kendall whispered loud enough for James to hear. "Kendall im-

"I SAID GET OUT" Kendall screamed.

James left walking out side James immediately started coughing due to all the smokers crowded outside. James walked round the side away from the smoke he slid down against the wall next to the dumpster... and cried.

**A bit shorter than my last chapters i know sorry but im at school updating when i should be studying but i couldn't help my self so i hope you enjoy this chapter can we try to get at least 6 reviews since im giving up my study time.. please :) so do you guys think i was to hard on james since everybody angry at him apart from logie, which i promise you will find out his condition in the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry i haven't been updating my stories I've been really sick (hospital sick) anyway you don't wanna here my life story so enjoy, i don't own anything :)**

**"**no better than your father, father, father.." Kendall words were ringing through James head as the scene of him hitting Kendall played out in his mind. James was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the cool rain trickle down his face and he heard a soft voice which made him look up.

"James?" It was Carlos.

"Carlos im so sorry, i fucked everything up" James sobbed bringing his knee's up to his chest.

"James im sorry for how i acted, its my fault Logan and Kendall are hurt" Carlos said breathing a little heavier. James figured due to his ribs that HE broke.

" Carlos your eye is bleeding you should get looked at.. I did that to you" Kendall was right James got up of the floor and backed away from Carlos "I-im sorry, tell them Im sorry" James whimpered before running off into the darkness.

"James wait" Carlos shouted but it was no use, James was gone.

Carlos hobbled inside trying to balance him self with his crutches and clutch his aching ribs at the same time. He quickly forced some hair over his eye so the receptionist would see.

"Excuse me do you know what room Kendall Knight is in?" Carlos asked panting heavily, making his ribs hurt more.

"Umm.. room 207 , are you okay ?"

"M-fine" Carlos said gritting his teeth as he hobbled away towards Kendall's room.

Carlos entered Kendall's room to find Kendall awake and staring into space. "K-kendall?"

"Carlos.. but i thought James-

"He did, but im okay" Carlos said putting on a fake smile. "No your not" Kendall stated.

"Well look at you, your not fine either, look about James-

"If you're gonna talk about him, you can get out" Kendall said harshly.

"Look Kendall i know your pissed at him but-

"He hit me Carlos, and look at what he did to you " Kendall said

"H-he hit you!?" Carlos muttered

"Yes" Kendall said turning his head to the side so Carlos could see the purely red patchy mark on Kendalls cheek.

"i didn't know, but he said you were right them he ran off, what's he on about?" Carlos said getting worried.

"wait you saw James, when ?" Kendall asked.

"Well i caught a taxi to the hospital and i heard crying so i followed my gut feeling and i found James, then he said you were right and he ran off" Carlos explained.

"I told him he was no better than his father the way he hurt you and hit me" Kendall said.

"Kendall i don't think you should have said that" Carlos said whimpering as he lowered himself into the beside chair.

"Why , he deserved it" Kendall said feeling no remorse.

"Do you even remember what his dad was like?!" Carlos asked

"Yes of course i do!" Kendall said trying to adjust his pillows.

"Well then you know how this is going to affect him, you know he has a bad temper" Carlos said aboutto continue when he realise that Kendall was trying to get out of bed.

"Kendall what in the name , do you think your doing?!" Carlos said trying to get up quickly.

"I have to find him!" Kendall said quickly.

"Dont be stupid you can barely stand, and incase you didn't notice you have wires connected to you!" Carlos said practically yelling.

Kendall grabbed the cords and IV and ribbed them out caused him to scream and lots of machine to set of their alarms.

"ah" Kendall clutched his ribs and gripped the railings of the bed.

"KENDALL, WHAT THE HELL!" Carlos yelled, soon a stampeed of doctors came rushing in and the rom was floodedwith doctors who layed Kendall back down despite his protests, soon he was sedated and Carlos had calmed down

Just as the doctor was about to leave, he was stopped by Carlos. "excuse me , do you know anything about a boy named Logan Mitchell?" Carlos asked politely.

"Yes actually he is my patient,why do you know him?"

"He's my brother, is he going to okay ?!" Carlos asked nervously.

"Well he was in a very serious accident, he suffered abrasions to his back and face,he has fractured both his left arm, and leg, and he suffered a collapsed lug which we fixed during surgery, with lots of rest and time, he should make a full recovery" The doctor sad with a smile.

" Okay thanks" Carlos said sitting back down and staring at Kendall.

"2 friends safe, 1 to go.. where are you James?!"Carlos wishpered to himself.

**hope yous all liked this chapter if you do , then please dont be lazy and REVEIWWWWWW :) thanks xooxoxox**


End file.
